


Ultimo 801

by PaperFox19



Category: Karakuridouji Ultimo
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Parody, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: parody for the series Ultimo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Ultimo 801

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Yamato was going to buy a present for a girl he liked at school. He never expected to see a strange red haired boy in a glass case. The boy was half naked, and beautiful. He had long loose pants that that were see through. He had a red collar around his neck with a gold tag that said Ultimo on it. He had red gauntlets and red boots. On a closer look Yamato could see a red speedo on the boy.

Yamato looked at Ultimo and a memory flashed. He was naked sitting next to a rock. Ultimo stepped out from behind a tree, in nothing but his speedo and collar. “You ready Ultimo?”

Ultimo nodded and moved between his masters legs. “Yes master.”

Ultimo stroked his master’s cock before he started sucking on it. “Oh yes that’s really good Ultimo.”

He ran his hands through Ultimo’s hair. Ultimo bobbed his head loving each one of his master’s moans. When Yamato came his memory flashed.

He was in a lake and Ultimo was behind him massaging his shoulders. “That feels good Ulti, but I wanna make you feel good too.” Ultimo was in front of Yamato in a second. He wrapped his arms around Ultimo and used one hand to tease Ultimo’s hole. Ultimo locked his arms around Yamato’s neck.

His memory flashed again and Ultimo was beneath him. His cock was at Ultimo’s hole. “This will hurt Ulti but I will make you feel good.” Ultimo smiled at him. “Ulti trusts his master.” With that Yamato pushed in and the two moaned.

His mind returned to the present his cock was hard in his pants and his face was blushing. “Ultimo? Who is Ultimo?”

He got closer to the case. “Hey old man what is this?”

“Found him up in the mountains all beaten up. I brought him back and put him on display.”

‘Creepy old man.’ Yamato thought looking back and he was shocked to see Ultimo’s eyes open and happy tears streaming down his cheeks.

He burst through the case glass flying everywhere. “9 centuries Master Yamato.” Ultimo tackled him to the ground. Yamato gasped feeling his bulge rubbed against the boy. Ultimo rubbed himself against Yamato. “Yes you are truly the man who is my master.” Ultimo moved onto his legs and unzipped Yamato’s fly. He freed Yamato’s cock and licked his lips; he sucked on Yamato’s cock. “Ulti could sense your love the love you showed me so long ago.”

Yamato moaned his eyes closed and his seed spilling into Ultimo’s mouth. “You even taste the same.”

Yamato blushed and pushed Ultimo off. “What do you think you’re doing young boys shouldn’t be doing this, and you old man.” He pointed at the old man sitting in the corner. “What have you been teaching him?” He pushed Ultimo away and tucked himself in. Yamato left the shop.

“Well now that he’s gone why don’t you play with me sonny?” Ultimo’s hand turned into a hammer and he hit the old man. The hammer had anti perv written on the hammer.

Yamato walked down the street his mind flooding with ideas of Ultimo and his cock was hard again. “Feeling horny, Agari Yamato.” Yamato turned to see Vice wearing a green and black speedo and black boots. He had dark green gauntlets. When he looked at Vice his memory flashed.

Vice had Ultimo pinned beneath him and he was pounding into him roughly with his uncut cock. Ultimo was crying out for help and Yamato came up and kicked Vice off him. “Who the fuck, are you?” Yamato grabbed Vice pulled him over his lap and spanked him. “Watch your language, young boys should not speak that way.”

His memory flashed and he was holding Ultimo Vice was rubbing his abused rear. Ultimo whispered something to Yamato. Yamato blushed and held Ulti close and began to fondle his cock. Ultimo moaned in pleasure.

His memory flashed again. Ultimo had Vice over his lap holding him down with his left hand and his right hand had turned into a paddle and he was spanking Vice. “You’re a bad boy Vice and must be punished.” Yamato worked his arousal watching them. “Alright Ultimo that’s enough.” Ultimo obeyed and released Vice and he fled. 

He returned to the present. “Vice!?”

“Glad you remember.” Vice used his gauntlets to tear off Yamato’s clothes and boxers. “Oh fuck your just as delicious as before.” Vice’s cock tore through his speedo. “Oh yes your ass is mine.”

He lunged at Yamato only to get smacked by a large red fan with the words Virgin protector on it. “I will not let you hurt Master Yamato.” Ultimo said his hand returning to gauntlet form.

“Ultimo?” Yamato whispered. “I’m sorry I followed you but I knew Vice was near.”

A green gauntlet tore off Ultimo’s clothes. “You’re stupid for coming here without a master Ultimo I will take you and break your heart.” Vice pulled Ultimo close and licked his cheek. “Then you will be nothing more than my plaything.”

Vice teased Ultimo’s cock, Ultimo moaned loudly. Vice entered Ultimo in one swift motion. Ultimo cried out in pleasure/pain. “Stupid fool a douji without a master can have its heart broken when fucked to completion. Your mine Ultimo.” Ultimo came his seed splashing over Vice’s gauntlets. Yamamoto stared as Ultimo’s eyes became lifeless.

“Ultimo?” Yamato then glared and grabbed Vice. He entered Vice and spanked him as he did so. Vice moaned in pleasure. He came and Yamato pulled out of him. He left Vice on the ground and grabbed Ultimo and carried him away.

Ultimo felt heavy in his arms and he ran to his house naked. He held Ultimo bridal style. “Ultimo can you hear me?”

“Talking to toys again son.” His mother asked him, and he gasped in shock. “Just don’t make a mess in your bed.” His mother walked away. Yamato ran up to his room and laid Ultimo on the bed. His cock was hard and he eyed Ultimo’s body. “You woke up because you felt my love when I got close to you.”

He got on top of Ultimo. “Then if I show you my love will you wake up.” He kissed Ultimo on the lips and then down his body. He kissed and licked Ultimo’s soft cock. He went lower to lick Ultimo’s hole. Ultimo’s eyes shot open and he moaned. “Master is trying to help Ulti.” Ultimo spread his legs. “Please master show Ulti your love again.”

Blood dripped from Yamato’s nose. He positioned his cock and entered Ultimo gently. Ultimo moaned and Yamato groaned in pleasure. “It feels so good Ultimo.”

“You’re still amazing Master Yamato.” Yamato started fucking Ultimo harder and harder and Ultimo seemed to respond to him happily. Yamato continued to fuck Ultimo his seed filling him and Ultimo’s cum splashing onto the bed. He eventually passed out from pleasure.

Yamato woke up. “Yeah right as if hot doujis existed.” He looked and saw Ulti lying next to him smiling happily. “Ahem…”

Yamato looked and saw his mother. “I thought I told you not to make a mess.”

His mother kicked Yamato out of his house naked and tossed Ultimo out with him. “Hey wait a minute, oh man now what am I going to do?”

“Don’t worry master now that Ulti is with you, he will take care of all your needs.” Yamato smirked.

“Maybe this won’t be so bad.” Yamato thought and Ultimo sucked on his morning arousal. “I went in to find a birthday present and found a lover, nice.”

Ultimo End


End file.
